


Subtle Things About Us

by crescentdous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentdous/pseuds/crescentdous
Summary: Sejun kini tahu bagaimana cinta kasih Seungsik untuknya dari sudut pandang orang lain.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik, Imsum - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Subtle Things About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Works ini adalah works Imsum yang memakai sudut pandang Subin (sebagaimana diminta oleh sang prompter). Aku selaku penulis yang mengeksekusi prompt ini minta maaf kalau dalam pengeksekusiannya jadi seperti subin-centric fic...  
> I hope you guys enjoy this piece and happy reading!
> 
> CW // a slight of Self-esteem issues.

Guncangan samar dari sisi tempat tidur yang kosong membuat mata mengantuk seorang remaja laki-laki kembali membuka. Memandangi siluet tubuh di kegelapan kamarnya sembari mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dilakukan si pemilik bayang tubuh yang tak asing di matanya itu. Kalau dia tidak salah perkiraan, sekarang mungkin belum lewat pukul dua belas malam. Biasanya sosok yang kini tengah membetulkan letak selimutnya itu sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya sendiri di ujung lorong.

"Ayah ngapain?", suara yang keluar dari mulutnya nyaris tertangkap sebagai sebuah igauan kalau saja sosok yang ia panggil ayah itu tidak sedang menghadapnya.

"Eh. Maaf kak, ayah ganggu tidur kakak, ya?"

"Nggak kok. Kakak baru aja mau tidur." Tubuhnya bergeser untuk memberi ruang lebih banyak bagi ayahnya. "Papi lembur ya, yah?"

Sang ayah mengangguk. Tubuhnya berbaring nyaman di sisi kanan sambil menarik naik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri hingga sebatas dagu. "Ayah tidur sama kakak nggak apa-apa kan? Udah lama ayah nggak tidur sama kakak soalnya."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Padahal kalo ayah takut karena rumor hantu itu tinggal bilang aja pas tadi makan malam."

"Hush! Subin! Kamu tuh ngomongnya. Mana ada ayah takut."

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. "Ya, kan, kali aja ayah kebayang-bayang gitu soalnya biasa tidur ada yang meluk terus kepikiran kalo tiba-tiba ada yang meluk tapi bukan papi."

"Pamali ngomong begitu. Udah ah ayo tidur."

"Mau peluk nggak, yah?"

Siapa yang akan menolak tawaran pelukan hangat anak laki-laki kesayangan yang semakin beranjak dewasa dan terkadang sulit sekali menunjukan perhatian itu?

Tentunya bukan Kang Seungsik.

"Ayah sayang banget sama Subin." Kecupan hangat ia sematkan di kening putranya.

"Subin juga sayang banget sama ayah Seungsik."

Kedua orang yang tengah lelap dalam tidur itu tidak menyadari ada sosok lain di balik pintu yang diam-diam mengucapkan perkataan yang sama untuk keduanya. Kemudian berbalik badan menyusuri lorong temaram hingga mencapai daun pintu lain di ujungnya.

Pintu yang baru saja tertutup menyisakan sunyinya malam yang menjemput mentari pagi.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Burung aja pagi-pagi lagi berkicau riang, masa muka lo ditekuk gitu kaya kertas ulangan yang remidi?”

“Bonyok gue berantem lagi. Males banget deh gue di rumah kalo mereka berantem. Udah berasa kaya kutub utara aja dinginnya. Masa iya gue dijadiin pengantar pesan padahal gue yakin kuping mereka masih bisa dengar hembusan nafas masing-masing waktu di meja makan.”

“Wah, iya banget tuh. Orangtua gue juga kalo berantem bikin mau jauh-jauh dari rumah aja.”

Subin sudah tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita teman kelas yang mengekor di belakangnya sembari bercerita heboh tentang pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya tempo hari yang membuatnya harus menghindari waktu-waktu dimana kedua orang tuanya sedang melanjutkan perang dingin yang tidak ada habisnya karena satu dan lain hal.

Melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tua itu rasanya sangat tidak mengenakan.

Apapun alasannya.

Walaupun kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah benar-benar meluapkan amarah mereka dengan cara yang berapi-api. Tetapi mereka akan menghindari satu sama lain selama waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk saling introspeksi diri dan pada akhirnya salah satunya menurunkan ego untuk mengayunkan bendera putih terlebih dahulu.

Masalahnya adalah dirinya harus menyesuaikan diri (lagi) dengan suasana canggung saat mereka sedang duduk bersama di meja makan. Tidak akan ada bincang ringan yang biasa mereka lakukan sembari menyantap hidangan di atas meja. Membuat dirinya harus menahan diri menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya ditemani denting peralatan makan yang sesekali saling bersinggungan. Dan dia tidak suka itu.

Subin bukan tipe anak yang suka berbicara. Berbeda dengan adiknya, dia lebih suka mendengarkan dan mengamati.

Biasanya ayahnya akan mendominasi percakapan ringan keluarga kecil mereka menceritakan tentang pelanggan yang datang ke toko bunganya dengan wajah berbinar sembari menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas.

Papi tidak banyak bercerita soal pekerjaannya. Bosan, katanya. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi di ruangan penuh orang namun sibuk dengan layar komputer, keyboard dan setumpuk pekerjaan yang menanti. Sebaliknya, beliau akan senang menanggapi cerita ayah ataupun adiknya dengan antusias. Menanyakan bagaimana hari yang dilewati kedua anaknya. Dan terkadang menceritakan hal-hal random yang diingatnya pada saat mereka berkumpul.

Kedua orang tuanya bukanlah orang sempurna. Banyak kekurangan yang tak malu mereka tunjukan kepada dirinya dan sang adik.

  
  


Seperti halnya apa yang terjadi pagi tadi saat Subin akan berangkat sekolah.

Selasa pagi bukanlah waktu yang cukup normal untuk seorang Im Sejun berdiri di depan kompor dan memasak air untuk menyeduh kopi. Biasanya akan ada secangkir kopi dengan rasio: kopi satu setengah sendok, gula satu sendok dan krimer satu sachet saat Sejun keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut seperti sarang burung. Berdampingan dengan roti bakar tumpuk tiga berlapis selai stroberi di atas meja.

"Pagi, pi."

Sejun menoleh ke sumber derap langkah terburu-buru setelah debaman pintu berbunyi nyaring di belakangnya. Anak pertamanya muncul dengan seragam yang sudah rapi, sebuah tas gendong 

"Pagi, kak. Si adek masih nginep di tempat temannya?"

Subin membuka pintu kulkas setelah mengangguk. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan apakah sosok Papi masih memandangnya atau tidak. “Papi ngapain?”

“Bikin kopi.” jawaban Sejun membuat Subin menoleh cepat-cepat. Lelaki paruh baya di depan kompor itu sedang menuangkan air mendidih ke dalam cangkir coklat kesayangannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke sisi lain ruangan. Untung saja apartemen sementara mereka memiliki model _open space_ yang memudahkannya melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

“Kan itu ada kopi, pi.” Subin menunjuk cangkir berwarna merah muda di atas meja makan yang sepertinya luput dari pandangan Sejun saat dia memasuki dapur beberapa menit lalu.

“Loh, iya. Papi nggak liat...hehehe.”

Subin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sehelai roti yang terjepit di antara bibir. Usia papi sudah di pertengahan kepala empat, tapi rasanya papi dan Soojin bahkan masih lebih teliti adik perempuannya itu.

“Kata ayah, papi ada rapat pagi. Kok jam segini belum mandi?”

Sejun yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya (yang sama sekali tidak gatal) menaruh ketel kecil yang barusan ia gunakan untuk memasak air. Subin masih di tempatnya semula, memperhatikan Papi yang seperti orang kebingungan dengan mulut penuh roti tawar tanpa olesan apapun yang ia kunyah cepat-cepat.

“Papi mandi dulu deh. Kakak mau bareng papi atau naik bus?”

“Naik bus lah pi… mobilnya kan dibawa ayah buat nganter pesenan bunga. Kata ayah nanti om Byungchan yang jemput papi? Bekalnya di kotak warna biru buat papi, yang kotak putih buat om Byungchan. Jusnya kotaknya habis, jadi cuma air mineral aja. Terus pakaian kerja papi udah digantung di tempat biasa, sepatunya pake yang baru. Ada kaos kaki juga di dalemnya. Kalo papi run out of cash di laci kamar ada uang. Nanti malem makan di luar aja sama aku sama adek, kulkasnya cuma isi telur sama susu. Ayah pulang nanti mau langsung belanja tapi takutnya sampe rumah udah kemaleman buat masak.”

“Kakak ngafalin pesan ayah?”

Mengabaikan wajah kaget Papi, Subin mengetuk pintu kulkas di belakangnya. “Ini ayah nulis _notes_ segede ini emangnya papi nggak liat?”

Sejun tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan kenapa pagi ini dia berkelakuan aneh untuk pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya kepada anaknya yang sedang menatapnya dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Subin anak yang cepat menangkap situasi, dia takut salah berucap dan menambah masalah lain yang nantinya pasti akan membuat kepalanya tambah pusing.

“Ceritanya nanti malam aja deh pi, kakak mesti jalan ke halte sekarang soalnya. _Bye, Pap! Have a great day!"_

“ _Take care, buddy_. Papi sayang kakak!”

“ _Love you too_.”

Langkah kakinya terasa sedikit berat setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Subin tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya sedang bertengkar untuk suatu alasan. Dan ia hanya ingin kedua laki-laki bak malaikat yang sudah membesarkannya itu segera berbaikkan.

  
  


***

  
  


Malam hari merupakan satu-satunya waktu yang Subin miliki untuk berbicara berdua dengan Papi. Pas sekali Ayah belum pulang. Tidak seperti biasanya, tetapi Subin maklum kalau lelaki itu menginginkan waktu lebih lama untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali memasang senyum di hadapan dirinya dan sang adik yang baru saja beranjak remaja dan belum terlalu peka untuk memahami situasi kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tidak bicara dengan satu sama lain.

Kurang dari lima menit lagi harusnya sosok lelaki berlesung dalam yang selalu tidak suka dipanggil papap itu akan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Subin sudah memikirkan matang-matang hal yang ia ingin tanyakan kepada Papi setelah dua hari berlalu dan tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang terlihat akan melakukan gencatan senjata. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertanya, mendengar, memahami dan memposisikan diri sebagai pihak netral dalam permasalahan ini.

Maka ketika Papi keluar dengan handuk yang tersampir di atas kepala, Subin segera menatap lelaki itu sembari menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Pi, sini deh. Kakak pengen ngobrol sama Papi."

Sejun yang sedikit kaget dan bingung dengan perkataan putranya mendekat. Mendudukan diri di samping anaknya yang terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Kenapa, kak? Numben ngajak ngobrolnya di depan TV."

"Enak aja, Pi. Disini.” Remaja itu menelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk ke luar jendela. “Subin baru tau kalo duduk disini sambil liatin cahaya dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit di luar nggak seburuk itu. Bener kata Ayah. Kalo kitanya mikir positif, tinggal disini pemandangannya juga bagus kalau malam.”

Sejun mengusak rambut putranya dan terkekeh. Suara Subin yang kini berubah lebih berat dan dalam benar-benar membuatnya tersadar kalau anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun yang kesulitan memanggil dirinya Papi kini sudah beranjak dewasa dan bisa berbicara tentang hidup dengannya.

“Kakak beruntung ngabisin banyak waktu sama Ayah. Kalau banyakan sama Papi kayaknya kakak ngomongnya bakal persis Papi waktu muda. Nyeleneh. Nggak ada filter dan dikit-dikit keceplosan.”

“Papi tuh ngarang. Kata siapa kakak ngabisin lebih banyak waktu sama Ayah? Kayaknya malah kakak lebih banyak ngabisin waktu sama temen-temen kakak. Yang ngabisin banyak waktu sama Ayah tuh Papi. Papi bareng-bareng ayah tuh dari umur kalian masih belasan sampai bentar lagi numbuh uban.”

Subin menatap Papi dengan senyuman penuh arti. “Papi nggak kangen Ayah?”

Dan Sejun paham kalau Subin sudah lebih dari cukup umur untuk ia bagi cerita yang sebelumnya selalu ia telan sendiri atau dilepaskan kepada Seungsik yang akan setia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

“Kakak udah tahu ya?”

Subin mengangguk. “ _It is pretty obvious_ , lho, Pap. Coba hitung udah berapa hari Ayah berangkat ke toko lebih cepet dari biasanya dan berapa hari Papi sama Ayah gantian tidur di kamar kakak?”

“Baru dua hari kok.”

“Dua hari itu dua kalinya dua puluh empat jam. Artinya empat puluh dua jam, Pi. Empat puluh dua, bayangin!”

Wow. Sejun harus mengakui kalau Subin yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini terlihat agak tidak biasa dan lebih talkative.

“Si kakak nih bisa aja. Maaf ya kak, Papi sama Ayah masih banyak kurangnya jadi orang tua.”

Subin menggeleng. “Kakak malah berterima kasih karena Papi sama Ayah nggak memaksakan diri jadi manusia sempurna buat kakak dan Soojin.”

“Papi sama Ayah pasti baikkan, kan?”, lanjut Subin.

“Pasti. Papi janji bakal ngobrol lagi sama Ayah kalau waktunya pas.”

Tangan Subin meraih album foto yang sudah disiapkannya di atas meja dan membuka lembaran yang sudah ia hafal betul letaknya. Disana ada potret orang tuanya saat masih muda. Masih berstatus sebagai teman kuliah bersama beberapa rekan mereka yang lain tengah berpose di tepi pantai dengan pakaian musim dingin mereka. Tampak kedinginan dan kelaparan. Subin selalu tertawa melihatnya, tapi sekarang ekspresi yang muncul adalah senyuman hangat saat memandangi tangan kedua orang tuanya yang saling menggenggam di udara.

“Dulu Ayah kurus banget ya, Pi?”

“Ayah tuh dulu nggak pede sama pipinya, kak. Papi sama teman-teman lain sampe bingung gimana caranya stop ayah buat diet ketat karena sering dipanggil ‘si pipi kentang’ sama teman-teman sekolahnya.”

“Kok jahat banget? Ayah cakep banget gitu aja dikatain?”

“Ya itu lah kak, orang-orang suka memproyeksikan standar yang nggak wajar sama orang lain yang awalnya nggak ada masalah sama dirinya. Tapi untungnya Ayah bisa berhenti dengerin omongan yang cuma bawa dampak buruk buat dirinya setelah kita pulang dari Jeju. Itu foto yang kakak liat itu kita ambil di Jeju pas musim dingin. Kalau nggak salah kita ke pantai abis pergi ke taman bunga yang ternyata tutup jam tiga sore kalau musim dingin dan kita sampai sana sudah jam setengah tiga.”

“Ayah suka banget makan buah persik. Waktu dia diet itu sering banget bawa buah persik di dalam tasnya, kadang dibikin salad buah sama Ayah. Katanya sih seger dan ngenyangin, padahal Papi saranin sesekali ganti pakai stroberi atau buah lain gitu.”

“Itu sih karena Papi suka stroberi aja kali.” Ledekan Subin membuat Sejun terbahak.

“Ya, itu juga.”

“Papi pasti jatuh cinta duluan sama Ayah.”

“Iya. Siapa yang nggak bakal jatuh cinta sama malaikat kaya Ayah coba?”

“Pi.” Panggil Subin. “Walaupun kakak belum kenal Ayah sama Papi puluhan tahun. Tapi kakak yang tinggal belasan tahun sama Ayah dan Papi bisa ngerasain kasih sayang yang tulus dari kalian ke satu sama lain walau tanpa diucap. Perlakuan Papi ke Ayah dan Ayah yang nggak bisa nggak perhatian ke Papi walau lagi marah _makes me wonder if you guys ever fell out love to each other?_ Karena kakak nggak pernah lihat Papi sama Ayah saling nyalahin atau ngorek-ngorek kesalahan buat merasa lebih baik dari satu sama lain.”

“ _No_. Papi nggak pernah, bahkan buat kepikiran aja nggak pernah. Sayangnya Papi jadi orang yang paling sering bikin Ayah capek karena harus selalu jadi sandaran buat Papi yang lebih muda.”

“Apa Papi pernah berekspektasi sama hubungan Papi dan Ayah?”

Pertanyaan Subin yang satu ini membuat Sejun terdiam. Matanya menatap mata sang anak penuh tanya. Apa maksud ekspektasi yang disebutkan oleh anaknya tersebut.

“Papi pernah nggak berharap kalau Ayah akan jadi sandaran buat Papi saat mutusin buat mengikat janji sehidup semati? Jadi orang yang harus selalu ngertiin Papi?”

Sejun mengangguk-angguk paham akan yang dibicarakan Subin sekarang.

“Papi malah pengennya jadi sandaran buat Ayah. Tapi kenyataannya Papi nggak bisa menyikapi masalah dengan baik kayak Ayah. Ayah selalu tenang dan berpikir jauh sebelum bertindak, nggak kayak Papi yang kadang suka terlalu cepat ambil keputusan. Papi yang lebih banyak berpikiran ke arah negatif. Papi impulsif minta Ayah buat berhenti kerja dan di rumah aja supaya Ayah nggak kecapean. Padahal Papi tau kalau ayah suka dan menikmati pekerjaannya, Ayah suka bunga. Hal yang bikin dia belajar mencintai dirinya sendiri. Tapi Ayah nggak sedikit pun ninggiin suaranya pas bilang ke Papi kalau Ayah butuh waktu buat berpikir.”

“Kalau Subin bilang Ayah beneran lagi mempertimbangkan usulan Papi, Papi percaya nggak?”

“Kakak yakin?”

“Kakak yakin. Karena sebagaimana Ayah berperan sebagai sandaran buat Papi. Papi juga sandaran yang akan selalu merengkuh suka duka Ayah dengan tangan lebar. Ayah nggak asal ngomong butuh waktu buat berpikir karena yang kakak lihat, Ayah beneran lagi mempertimbangkan omongan Papi.”

Subin bangkit berdiri dengan album foto yang sudah ditutupnya dalam dekapan.

“Tapi apapun keputusan Ayah nanti, kakak harap Papi dan Ayah ketemu di tengah dengan kepala yang lebih dingin, ya.”

  
  


***

Subin bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menghabiskan waktu seharian di luar bersama adik perempuannya setelah mereka pindah ke apartemen yang kini mereka tinggali untuk sementara waktu itu.

Saat Papi mengatakan butuh waktu untuk berbicara dengan Ayah di akhir pekan, Subin dengan senang hati mengajak sang adik pergi ke taman bermain di pusat perbelanjaan untuk menghabiskan waktu sebanyak yang dibutuhkan kedua orang tua mereka untuk saling berbicara.

Ketika Ia dan adiknya pulang pukul lima sore, Subin yakin kalau pembicaraan keduanya sudah selesai.

Pembicaraan memang sudah selesai. Sayangnya Subin rasanya melupakan satu hal penting yang baru disadarinya begitu memasuki ruang tengah. Sebuah buket bunga dan kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru tergeletak diatas meja. Kedua orang tuanya tengah berciuman mesra di atas sofa dengan sang Ayah yang berada di pangkuan Papi.

Jangan salahkan Subin yang sedikit menyesal memberikan waktu begitu banyak untuk Ayah dan Papi yang kembali mesra seperti sediakala. Karena sebagaimanapun ia benci melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, Subin juga tidak mau menyaksikan luapan kasih sayang keduanya yang terkadang membuat bulu kuduknya bergidik saking mesranya.

Keduanya adalah kutub magnet yang akan saling menolak di satu waktu dan akan saling menarik dengan kuat di waktu lain,

Secepat kilat ia menutup mata adiknya yang belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di seberang ruangan, juga matanya sendiri yang tidak tahan dengan adegan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan akan terjadi di hadapannya.

“AYAH! PAPI! KENAPA HARUS DI RUANG TAMU SIH?!!”

Bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh dan bibir yang mengaduh meyakinkan Subin kalau mulai hari ini sampai beberapa hari kedepan suasana rumah akan terasa lebih canggung. Terutama antara dirinya, Papi dan Ayah. Mari berdoa supaya Subin tidak terlambat menghindarkan Soojin dari pemandangan tidak senonoh barusan.


End file.
